creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Knochenwald: Entscheidungen
„Worauf wartest du noch, Stummelarm!“ schrie Bianca Davox an. „Halte sie auf!“ Davox sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Das sind einhundert von denen. So viele kann ich nicht zurückhalten. Nie im Leben.“ „Auf dem Festival hast du es auch geschafft!“ erwiderte Bianca, während die Polizisten wie eine Welle aus zuckendem Fleisch vorrückten. Es erinnerte Davox an die Spartaner oder irgendeine andere antike Armee. Nur, dass die Waffen, die sie trugen, viel gefährlicher waren. Und damit meinte er nicht einmal ihre Pistolen. „Da hat Devon sie mir freiwillig überlassen. Jetzt aber muss ich gegen seine Kontrolle ankämpfen.“ Dabei tat Davox wirklich sein Bestes. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und seine Armwunde blutete, obwohl Hexe seine Hand hielt und der magische Einfluss von Krixxamesh erneut in Reichweite war. Trotzdem verlangsamte sich der Aufmarsch der tödlichen Polizisten kaum. „Wir müssen wegrennen!“ „Wohin denn?“ gab Davox zurück. „Der Weg zurück ist vom gesamten Cast von ‚The Walking Cops‘ abgeriegelt, und auf dem Festivalgelände lauert Devon mit einer noch größeren Horde. Und wenn wir blindlings in seinen Stützpunkt reinstürmen, bemerkt er uns garantiert. Es gibt nur eine Chance für uns.“ Plötzlich ließ Davox Hexes Hand los, zog sich sein T-Shirt aus und legte die langen Fingernägel seiner linken Hand auf seine linke Brust. In seinem Gesicht mischten sich Angst und Entschlossenheit. „Was wird das?!“ fragte Hexe panisch, während sie weiter vor den langsam heranrückenden Polizisten auswichen, deren Geruch nach Urin bereits vom auffrischenden Wind zu ihnen getragen wurde. Einer von ihnen ließ probeweise seine Knochenzunge hervorschnellen, und Bianca entging nur knapp ihrer zustoßenden Spitze. „Unsere Rettung“, antwortete Davox auf Hexes Frage und grub dann seine Fingernägel tief in sein Fleisch. Seit er ein Weiser des Gebeins geworden war, waren seine Körperkräfte um ein Vielfaches gewachsen, weswegen seine Finger fast wie durch Butter glitten. Dennoch schoß Blut hervor, und ein heftiger Schmerzenslaut entfuhr seiner Kehle. Aber er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. „Nein, du Wahnsinniger!“ schrie Hexe, die genau sah, was Davox vorhatte. Sie versuchte ihn zu packen und von seiner Verzweiflungstat abzuhalten. Aber Davox war schneller. Während er selbst vor Schmerzen und Ekel weinte und diese lockende Stimme in seinem Inneren jubelierte – Ja, endlich. Tu es! –, riss er sich mit einem Ruck fast die gesamte linke Seite seiner Brust von den Knochen. Das Fleisch und die Haut fielen klatschend auf den Boden, während Davox einen unmenschlichen Schrei von sich gab und sein nun unter den blanken Rippen sichtbares Herz in einem schnellen, wilden Takt schlug. Sein Schrei ging über in die Worte „Mein Fleisch ist ohne Wert, ich diene nur dem Knochen!“ und während ihn Bianca mit unverhohlener Abscheu und Hexe mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Ekel betrachtete, kanalisierte er seine neu gewonnene Macht in Richtung der heranrückenden Polizisten. Sie blieben wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Die ganze Hundertschaft hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und Dutzende von lauernden Knochenzungen zogen sich in blaße Münder zurück. „Sie gehorchen jetzt mir“, verkündete Davox, während er sich das T-Shirt über seine zur Hälfte zerstörte Brust zog. „Was für ein verdammter Freak bist du!?!“ schrie Bianca ihn an. „Ein ziemlich nützlicher Freak“, gab Davox selbstbewusst zurück. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, sich von Bianca runtermachen zu lassen. Auch wenn er alles andere als glücklich über seine erneute Entstellung und den Verlust eines weiteren Teils seiner Menschlichkeit war, so war er doch auch stolz auf seine gewaltige Selbstbeherrschung. „Und ein mutiger!“ kommentierte Hexe, auch wenn Davox sah, wie sehr ihr seine Tat an die Nieren ging. Er hatte seine Chancen bei ihr mit dieser Aktion sicher nicht verbessert. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Nicht, wenn er sie nicht alle zum Tode verurteilen wollte. „Los jetzt!“ rief Davox. „Es wird Zeit, Devon in seinen knochigen Arsch zu treten.“ Er streckte seine rechte Hand aus, und auch wenn sie sich zunächst noch überwinden musste, nahm Hexe seine Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Eingang zu, während eine düster dreinblickende Bianca und hundert untote Polizisten ihnen folgten. ~o~ Devon betrachtete sein Reich aufmerksam, während er auf dem Knochenthron saß, den seine Diener ihm gebaut hatten. Er selbst hielt nicht viel von solchem Prunk. Vor allem, weil er zu seinen Ehren und nicht in erster Linie zu Ehren des Knochen errichtet worden war. Dennoch sah er keinen Grund, die Ehrerbietung seiner Anhänger abzulehnen und den wertvollen Trieb der Loyalität zu zertreten, bevor er zu einem starken Baum heranwachsen konnte. Kein kluger Herrscher würde so etwas tun. Sein Reich jedenfalls war noch längst nicht so groß, wie er es sich erträumt hatte, aber es wuchs in einem unglaublichen Tempo. Das ehemalige Festivalgelände war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Er hatte alle Bühnen, alle technischen Anlagen, Konzerthallen und Marktstände abbauen lassen und hatte daraus und aus den Knochen einiger Opfer eine regelrechte Festung errichtet. Mit Ausnahme einer kleineren Halle, in der sich Knochenherz mit ihren Zuhörern vergnügte. Dank seinem großen Heer an Knochenzombies und seinen wenig skrupelbehafteten neuen Dienern waren die Arbeiten sehr schnell vorangekommen. Es gab nun eine solide Mauer mit einem großen Tor, durch die die Masse seiner Untergebenen bei Bedarf ausschwärmen konnte. Die Mauer war ein wildes und bedrohliches Sammelsurium aus Knochenteilen, Schädeln, Stahl, Holz und weiteren Materialien, welches aber dennoch eine erstaunliche Festigkeit aufwies. Als kleine Überraschung für herannahende Feinde hatte er hin und wieder auch einige Knochenzombies „lebendig“ in die Mauer eingearbeitet, wo sie mit etwas Glück sein Heer vergrößern würden. Ihre Körper waren fest mit den anderen Materialien verdrahtet, verlötet und verbunden, und nur ihre Münder und ihre Augen schauten hervor. Von Zeit zu Zeit wurden sie von seinen anderen Dienern mit Flüssigkeit versorgt. Knochenherz hatten sich diese Idee bei Devon abgeschaut und über dem Eingang zu ihrer Konzerthalle einen Mann angenagelt. Dabei handelte es sich aber nicht um einen Knochenzombie, sondern um einen lebendigen Menschen, dem sie die Hände abgehackt, das Fleisch der Unterarme entfernt und seine Knochen in die Form von Drumsticks gefeilt hatten. Um ihn herum hatten sie ein paar Trommeln und Becken aufgebaut, auf denen er zu jeder vollen Stunde ein Drumsolo spielen musste. Seine Schmerzensschreie bildeten eine willkommene Begleitung. Zur Belohnung wurde er mit dem gefüttert, was von den anderen Opfern nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Der wichtigste Teil von Devons Reich war aber das „Weiße Portal“. Es war eine ständige Verbindung zum Knochenwald, um die herum seine Magie in diese Welt sickerte, wie Wasser durch ein Loch in einem Staudamm. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen von dort Knochenbäume, Glassträucher und Schneidmaden; und selbst eine kleine, hochalkalische Pfütze hatte sich – in Analogie zum Milchigen See seiner Heimat – bereits gebildet, deren Dämpfe menschliche Augen und Lungen mit Sicherheit reizen und verätzen würden, aber weder auf ihn noch auf seine Anhänger und Knochenzombies irgendwelche Auswirkungen hatten. Direkt neben dem Weißen Portal stand ein acht Meter hoher Totem aus polierten Knochen, der – zusammen mit den Ritualgesängen und Tänzen seiner Akolythen – auch die Öffnung des Portals ermöglicht hatte. Bald würde diese neu geschaffene Exklave des Knochenwalds das gesamte Areal einnehmen und sich über die Mauer hinaus verbreiten. Es würde Devon nicht wundern, wenn die Sonne in wenigen Tagen ihren ersten schwarzen Fleck bekommen und den Anfang vom Ende dieser verweichlichten Existenzebene einleiten würde. Trotzdem würde es natürlich noch ein weiter Weg sein, bis sein Plan vollends aufgegangen war. Die Ankunft von Divaxa riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die große, schlanke Frau mit den dunklen Augen war inzwischen die Oberste seiner Akolythen und hatte selbst Karvox, den bulligen, bärtigen Mann übertrumpft, der ihr beim Initiationsritus noch überlegen gewesen war. Einst war ihr Gesicht nach Fleischlingsmaßstäben wunderschön gewesen, aber sie hatte ein großes Opfer gebracht und sich die linke Hälfte ihres Kopfes weggerissen. Nur ihr dunkelbraunes Auge war noch in ihrem Schädel verblieben, und ihre dichten, schwarzen Haare sproßen jetzt nur noch an einer Seite ihres Kopfes. Sie hatte damit mehr Mut bewiesen als selbst er. Bald schon würde sie ihn übertrumpfen können. Aber Devon würde sie das niemals spüren lassen. Sie sollte weiterhin glauben, dass er ihr überlegen war. Er dachte nicht daran, die Führungsrolle abzugeben. Zu lange hatte er davon geträumt, über andere Wesen zu herrschen. In seiner Heimat war er zwar ein Meister der Entfleischung gewesen, besaß aber noch den niedrigsten Rang und stand damit nur knapp über einem Akolythen. Doch wenn er ihnen diese Ebene zu Füßen legte, mussten selbst die Ranghöchsten in seiner Heimat seine Stärke anerkennen und ihm die Herrschaft über sein erobertes Reich gewähren. Etwas anderes würde er auch nicht akzeptieren. Dennoch wurde es Zeit, dass er neue Schritte auf seinem heiligen Weg ging. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr von weiterem Fleisch befreit. Morgen Nacht würde es soweit sein. Im Moment gab es es noch zu viel zu tun und vorzubereiten, und Devon hasste die Vorstellung, solch ein heilliges Ritual wie die Entfleischung durch übertriebene Eile zu entweihen. „Meister!“ begann Divaxa, die bisher respektvoll geschwiegen hatte. Ihre Stimme klang freundlich und geschmeidig, aber ihre Augen waren hart wie Knochen. „Die Truppen sind für den Auszug vorbereitet. Sollen wir beginnen?“ Devon lächelte sie an. „Schickt sie aus!“ antwortete er voller Vorfreude. Sein Diener hatten den Auftrag erhalten, Knochenzombies in alle Teile des Landes zu schicken und ihm so neue Soldaten zu beschaffen. Da die hirnlosen Geschöpfe nicht die Fähigkeit besaßen, aus eigenem Antrieb komplexere Handlungen vorzunehmen – wie etwa ein Auto zu steuern, durch eine Flughafenkontrolle zu kommen oder eine Zugfahrkarte zu kaufen – würden einige seiner Akolythen dafür sorgen, dass sie auch in entferntere Städte und Gegenden gelangten. Erst wenn alle von ihnen am Ziel angekommen waren, würde er losschlagen. Er durfte den Überraschungseffekt nicht verspielen, denn sobald die Fleischlinge von der Bedrohung erfuhren, würden sie sich zur Wehr setzen. Bis dahin musste er vorbereitet sein. Lediglich in der direkten Umgebung des Festivals würde er seine Diener auf Menschenjagd schicken. Diese kleine Zerstreuung wollte er sich nicht nehmen lassen. „Wie Ihr wünscht!“ erwiderte Divaxa und verbeugte sich, wobei ihre verbliebenen, langen Haare bis auf den Festivalboden streiften. Hätte Devon noch der Sinn nach solchen Dingen gestanden, so hätte er sie sicherlich begehrt. Sie hatte wohlgeformte Knochen, war vollkommen moralfrei und selbst ihr verbliebenes Fleisch war nicht so abstoßend wie bei manch anderen. Ja, in der Tat: Damals, als er sich selbst noch als Mensch betrachtet hatte, hätte er sich eine solche Gefährtin gewünscht. Aber diese Zeiten waren lange vorbei. Statt sich zu entfernen, ergriff Divaxa noch einmal das Wort. „Sollen wir sie alle verwandeln?“ Devon dachte kurz darüber nach. Der Gedanke war durchaus verlockend. Aber er passte nicht zu seinen Plänen. „Nein!“ sagte er deshalb. „Lasst sie auch genügend lebende Menschen zu uns bringen. Knochenherz verlangen nach neuen Spielzeugen, und unser Totem muss weiter wachsen.“ Divaxa nickte und entfernte sich. ~o~ „Da hinten bewegt sich was“, flüsterte Hexe Davox ins Ohr. Und tatsächlich sah auch er Bewegung am Eingangsbereich des Geländes. „Versteckt euch besser! Wir dürfen nicht zu früh entdeckt werden“, flüsterte Davox zurück und gab denselben Befehl auch mental an seine Polizeimarionetten. Sowohl sie als auch Hexe, Bianca und er selbst suchten sofort Deckung hinter oder auch unter der Vielzahl geparkter Autos. Aus ihrem Versteck hinter einem großen Reisebus sahen Davox und die anderen eine ganze Horde bleicher Knochenzombies an sich vorbeiziehen, die angeführt wurden von zwanzig Männern und Frauen, deren Knochen an verschiedenen Stellen freigelegt waren. Ohne Zweifel handelte es sich dabei um Weise des Gebeins. Devon hatte also neue Schäfchen rekrutiert, genau wie Davox es vermutet hatte. Glücklicherweise wurden sie weder von der dumpfen Horde der Untoten noch von Devons Schülern entdeckt, die wohl nicht mit Eindringlingen rechneten. Wie viele Knochenzombies das Gelände verließen, ließ sich schwer abschätzen. Es mussten aber ganz bestimmt Tausende sein. Davox hoffte nur, dass sein Bruder nicht unter ihnen war. Auch wenn Davox Zeitgefühl ihn trügen mochte, so verging doch schätzungsweise eine Viertelstunde, bis der Letzte der Knochenzombies in die Nacht verschwunden war. Davox wartete dennoch noch einige Zeit ab, bevor er das Wort an die anderen richtete. „Was meint ihr, was die vorhaben?“ fragte er die beiden Frauen. „Wahrscheinlich einen Flashmob in der nächsten Pommesbude bilden. Oder Spenden für einen guten Zweck sammeln“, ätzte Bianca. Sie betrachtete Davox mit offener Abneigung. Anscheinend hatte seine makabere Rettungsaktion den Graben zwischen ihnen noch vertieft. Von Dankbarkeit keine Spur. Zum Glück verhielt sich wenigstens Hexe nicht so kindisch. „Ich denke, sie werden sie aussenden, um noch mehr Menschen in solche Abscheulichkeiten zu verwandeln. Das Prinzip ist ja bei jeder Zombie-Apokalypse im Grunde gleich. Ein Gutes hat die Sache aber: Jeder Knochenzombie, der da draußen nach Opfern sucht, steht nicht zwischen uns und Devon.“ Davox nickte. „Da ist was dran.“ Er sah noch ein letztes Mal in alle Richtungen, konnte aber niemanden mehr entdecken. Deshalb gab er den mentalen Befehl an die Polizisten, wieder aus ihren Verstecken hervorzukommen. Er ließ sie rund um ihre kleine Gruppe aufmarschieren. „Was soll der Mist?“ fragte ihn Bianca misstrauisch. „Wendest du dich jetzt doch noch gegen uns? Ich schwöre dir, wenn du oder eins dieser Monster Hexe oder mir auch nur ein Haar krümmen, reiße ich dir dein Herz aus der Brust. Du hast ja freundlicherweise schon dafür gesorgt, dass ich es leicht erreichen kann.“ Hexe sah ihre Freundin tadelnd an. „Es reicht, Bianca. Ich verstehe deinen Schmerz, aber du benimmst dich wie eine trotzige kleines Göre. Wenn Davox uns hätte tot sehen wollen, hätte er schon viele Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt. Stattdessen hat er uns jetzt zum dritten Mal das Leben gerettet. Statt ihn niederzumachen, sollten wir uns dafür bedanken.“ Mit diesen Worten zog Hexe Davox zu sich und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund. Niemand war davon überraschter als Davox selbst, der sich das nicht einmal in seinen wildesten Träumen hätte vorstellen können. Erst recht nicht, nachdem er sich den halben Oberkörper weggerissen hatte. Das war für gewöhnlich nicht unbedingt etwas, das Frauen anmachte. Für den kurzen Moment, in dem Hexes weiche, rote Lippen seinen Mund berührten und ihre roten Locken seine Haut kitzelten, war all der abgefuckte, übernatürliche Mist vergessen. Stattdessen wirkte zwischen ihnen die natürlichste Magie der Welt. Aber leider war es nur ein Moment, ein Wimpernschlag, der viel zu schnell vorbei war. Ehe Davox wirklich begriff, was geschah, hatte sich Hexe schon wieder von ihm gelöst. Stattdessen hörte er Biancas aufgebrachte Stimme. „Boah, Mädel. Wie pervers bist du eigentlich? Bist du nekrophil? Soll ich dir eine hübsche, gammelige Leiche vom Friedhof besorgen, sie mit Rosen dekorieren und in ein Bett aus Seide legen, damit du ordentlich mit ihr vögeln kannst? Stehst du auf Maden in deiner Muschi? Dann finde ich sicher ein schöneres Exemplar als diesen Kerl da.“ Für diese Worte fing sich Bianca eine klatschende Ohrfeige von Hexe ein. „Halt dein verdammtes Maul! Nur weil du deinen Bruder verloren hast, musst du nicht die ganze Welt mit deinem Gift beschießen. Es dreht sich nicht alles nur um dich und deinen Schmerz!“ Tränen schossen aus Biancas Augen hervor. Trotzdem zeigten ihre Züge eisige Entschlossenheit, als sie Hexe antwortete. „Wenn dir mein Schmerz so scheißegal ist, dann komme ich auch gut ohne dich klar. Viel Spaß mit deinem Zombiestecher.“ Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in Richtung Stadt. Hexe lief ihr sofort hinterher und packte sie an der Schulter. „Du kannst hier nicht allein rumlaufen! Du würdest mit Sicherheit sterben oder als Knochenzombie enden.“ Bianca sah sie mit tränennassen Augen an. „Vielleicht will ich das ja!“ Dann rannte sie in die Nacht hinaus. Knochenwald-Serie: Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod